Sharpay: a girl who's life is in danger
by AshleyTizzyBabe
Summary: There's a new guy in town. Everyone thinks he's a pretty nice guy. Everyone except Sharpay. Why is she so scared of him? Bad summary. Please give the story a chance! I suck at genres!
1. a good day with a bad ending

Sharpay walked into the white pearly halls of East High. Her life couldn't be more perfect. She had a great boyfriend, three absolutely fantastic friends, and an awesome brother. What was not to love?

Sharpay walked to her locker while greeting all of her classmates. "Hey Sharpay!" a sweet girl called out. Sharpay turned. Gabriella and Taylor were hurrying towards her. "Hey girls!" Sharpay said enthusiastically. Gabriella and Taylor hugged her. Suddenly, Sharpay felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist and spin her around. "Troy! Stop it!" Sharpay laughed. Troy set her down and gave her a peck on the lips. Sharpay giggled.

"I cant believe I convinced myself to join drama club!" Chad muttered."You didn't have to if you didn't want to," Taylor said. "Well when you guys are in drama club and Im at home, Im gonna feel left out. And I don't want that!" Chad explained. "What are you talking about?" Troy asked confused. "It's during free period, not after school!" "Wait a second..._what?" _Chad said confused "But I thought it was after school!" Chad exclaimed. "Where did you hear that?" Taylor asked. "Sharpay and Gabri..." Chad stopped. Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You two!" Chad hissed. Sharpay grinned evilly at him. "As co-presidents of the drama club, we need to recruit as many people as we can!" Sharpay said."Plus, you always made fun of us and made our lives a living hell so we wanted to teach you a lesson!" Gabriella added. "Well, the joke's on you, because now you have to deal with me for _another_ class plus the one's we already have together!" Chad smirked. "You think we didn't think of that? You think that _Gabby _didn't think of that? The brainiac girl who always uses her head?" Sharpay shot back. "We did think of that, curly locks. We just figured that you're gonna be so miserable that you wont even bother to try to annoy us!" Gabriella and Sharpay high-fived each other. "But...I...That's not...Argggggh!" Chad stomped off. The gang laughed.

Gabriella looked around. "Hey, Shar, where's Ryan?" Gabriella wanted to give her boyfriend a kiss good morning. "Oh, right. Im sorry Gabby. Ryan had to go out of town with my parents. He told me that he was gonna call you as soon as he gets off the plane!" Sharpay gave Gabriella a sympathetic smile. "Oh...okay," Gabriella was a little disappointed but hey, it's not the end of the world! The four friends walked to home room.

It was lunch time, and Chad and Taylor were having a tiring debate. "We need to cut it, Chad!" Taylor told her boyfriend. "No one's touching my hair, Taylor!" Chad said angrily. "Oh, Tay, just let him keep his hair. After all, it covers up his empty head," Gabriella smiled cheekily. Chad glared at her. "True," Taylor said simply. Chad looked at his girlfriend with astonishment. "Hey..." Chad was interrupted by Sharpay. "Okay, everyone just calm down. Why don't we all just pick a movie and we can have a movie night at my house?" Sharpay didn't really want a fight right now. Everyone looked at each other than nodded. Sharpay sighed in relief.

"Hey Chad, what movie are you bringing?" Troy asked his friend. Troy and Chad were shopping for snacks for the movie night. They didn't think it was fair for Sharpay to buy all the snacks. After all, just last week, she bought really expensive gifts for everybody for friendship day. "Im thinking Donnie Darko. Doesn't that dorky girl, Kim look a bit like Sharpay?" Chad asked. "Yeah she does but the girls are gonna shut you down! They hate horror movies!" Troy laughed. "Well, what are you bringing?" Chad asked indignantly. "Night at the museum," Troy said simply. Chad thought for a moment. "Good choice!" Chad grinned.

Suddenly, a shopping cart crashed into Troy's. "Sorry! I lost control of the cart!" a guy apologized. "That's okay, my name's Troy and this is Chad." Troy said. "Hi, I'm Jason Miller. I just moved here from New York." Jason explained. They talked for a while and then Chad got an idea. "Hey my friend's having a movie night. Do you wanna come?" Chad asked. "Um...sure. Who's this friend?" Jason asked. "Sharpay. Sharpay Evans." Troy said. "Sharpay Evans?" Troy could've sworn that he saw an evil look in his eyes when he said that but he shook it off. "You know her?" Troy asked. "Uh...no...I...don't. It's just that...Sharpay is a really weird name," Jason stuttered. Troy and Chad laughed. "We'll meet you at the front of the store." Chad and Troy walked off. Jason's smile turned into an evil grin. "I finally found you, my dear Sharpay," Jason smirked evilly.

Troy rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal Gabriella. "Finally, you guys made it! Taylor's already here!" Gabriella said perkily. "And who's this?" Gabriella gestured towards Jason. "Oh, this is Jason Miller. We invited him for the movie night." Chad explained. Taylor appeared over Gabriella's shoulder. "That's great!" Taylor exclaimed gleefully. "You need to meet Sharpay!" Taylor said. "Hey Sharpay! You need to meet someone!" Gabriella shouted. "Im coming, Im coming!" Sharpay walked down the stairs but she stopped short. She was looking directly at Jason. Her heart raced. "How did he find me?" Sharpay panicked.

**That's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! Sharpay doesn't seem so happy to see Jason! I wonder what happened between them? LOL! Please review!**

**Love you!**


	2. threats and decisions

1**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy chapter two! **

Sharpay stood stock still, mid-step. She then realized that everyone was staring at her. She slowly made her way down and stood close to Gabriella and Taylor. Jason smiled at her. Sharpay shuddered. Flashes of her past came back to her. "No. This cant be happening! This can NOT be happening!" Sharpay thought.

"Shar, this is Jason Miller. He just moved here from New York!" Chad said. "Re...really? That's nice," Sharpay said quietly. She felt him staring at her. She looked down.

"Hey, let's what the movies!" Gabriella chirped. They all ran down the hall thus, leaving Sharpay and Jason alone. Sharpay tried to run away but Jason caught her arm. "You look beautiful, you know that right?" Jason whispered. Sharpay broke away from Jason's grip and ran. She sat between Chad and Gabriella. Jason came in and smirked at her.

Sharpay closed her eyes. "Why, oh why did mom ,dad ,and Ryan go out of town just when she needed them most?" Sharpay thought. She felt her cell phone vibrate. She pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Hey baby,_

_Why are you acting so scared? You're not scared of me, are you? You haven't forgotten about our love for each other, have you?_ _It's nice to know where you live. Oh and just to tell you, Im attending East High now. Well, not now, but you'll see me there on Monday, trust me on that. _

_I love you Sharpay!_

_Your lover_

Sharpay's heart raced. She started taking deep breaths. Chad and Gabriella nudged her. They looked at her worriedly. "Who texted you?" Gabriella mouthed. Sharpay thought fast. "Um...I...was doing some breathing exercises. Drama thing." Sharpay whispered. Chad and Gabriella nodded then turned their attention back to the movie.

The next morning, Sharpay got dressed as usual. Friday night replayed over and over in her mind. "Oh no. He's going to my school! What's gonna happen?" Sharpay moaned.

There was a tapping noise on her balcony door. She went to open it. She thought it was Troy. He always came to see her before school. How wrong she was. She opened the door to reveal...Jason. Sharpay's eyes grew wide. She tried to close the door but he barged in. He slammed her against the wall. "You're dating Troy, aren't you?!" Jason hissed. Sharpay opened and closed her mouth several times. "You know what Im capable of, don't you?" Jason whispered. Sharpay knew. He was capable of a lot.

He drew back. "I'll see you at school," Jason walked out. Sharpay drew a deep shaky breath.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were laughing near Sharpay's locker. Sharpay walked toward them. "Hey Payday!" They chorused. Sharpay ignored them. She opened her locker, grabbed her books, and walked away. They looked at each other, confused.

Later at lunch, Sharpay walked slowly towards her friends. "I have to do this now," Sharpay breathed.

She walked over to them but she didnt sit down. "I've had enough! Gabriella, what the hell is wrong with you!? You actually think you look pretty and you are a good singer? Puh-leez! You are a joke! Also, what is up with the math and science and history? You are like a walking encyclopedia! And no one likes an encyclopedia!" Gabriella's eyes started to brim with tears. "And Taylor! You do realize that you're sarcasm is pathetic! You think your comebacks are witty but they are so not! And you are uglier than Gabriella!" Taylor's mouth dropped open. "Chad, you are stupid and useless. You're hair is a jungle and you have nothing in you're head except for basketball! And Troy, I never really liked you. I just wanted to make people think Im nice. Oh! And I wanna break up!" Sharpay smiled meanly. Sharpay walked away. It took a while for everyone to regain their senses. And when they did, they were very hurt and angry indeed.

Sharpay ran to her room and fell on her bed, crying. "What have I done? What the hell have I done?" She sobbed. "I just dumped the greatest guy in the world and infuriated my friends! I can NOT believe this!" She cried. "Gabriella is beautiful and an amazing singer! Taylor has the greatest comebacks in the world. Chad may be slow but he's not stupid! And Troy? Oh Troy! He is the most amazing sweetest guy in the world! I love him! I love him more than everything in the world!" Sharpay cried hysterically.

Suddenly she stopped. She slowly wiped the tears from her face. "What I did was right. I had to hurt them...so I could protect them."

**That's chapter two! Did you like it? Was it bad? Give me your review on the story. Tell me what you thought of the plot, how I can improve it, and anything else you have on your mind. Your reviews mean a lot to me! After all, Im new to this!**

**Much love!**

**Sanjana**


	3. bad day gone worse

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I just want to tell you in advance. This chap will contain some very bad language and meanness. Also the song is really dumb.**

Sharpay walked into East High. She was still devastated about last night's turn of events. She was greeted with hi's and hello's as usual. That made her smile a bit. At least not everyone thinks she back to being an ice queen. She spoke too soon.

The doors flew open. The gang stormed in. Then they burst in to song.

Troy: If you think she's sweet, fuck you!

Gabriella: If you think she's pretty, fuck you!

Chad: If you think she's smart, fuck you!

Taylor: If you think she's cool, fuck you!

Troy: If you think she's mean, kiss you!

Gabriella: If you think she's ugly, kiss you!

Chad: If you think she's dumb, kiss you!

Taylor: If you think she's pathetic, kiss you!

_Spoken_

Chad: Dude who are we talking' about?

Gabriella: Yeah, who are we talking about?

Troy: Were talking about..._(whispers in their ear)_

Everyone: _(gasps_)

Gabriella: She's hideous!

Chad: She's brainless!

Taylor: She's pathetic!

Everyone: She's a bitch!

Everyone: Her name is Sharpay! Sharpay! Sharpay Evans!

Everyone was staring at her. The gang that used to be her friends, were laughing at her. She felt the tears threatening to fall. She walked as quickly as possible. When she was out of sight, she ran to the bathroom. She burst into tears. "I never knew that they were this mean! Even if I did call them names and broke hearts, did they really have to do this?" Sharpay sobbed. Then she realized how important it was to them.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Gabby!" A brunette girl lifted her head. "Hey Payday!" Gabriella said. "What'cha reading?" Sharpay took note of the heavy book. "The history book," Gabriella replied. Sharpay wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why are you reading a history book? It's absolutely boring!" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "What are you? An encyclopedia? Encyclopedias are not pretty, Gabriella!" Sharpay laughed. Gabriella's shoulders sagged. "Oh! Im sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sharpay simpered. _"_It's okay, It just brought back bad memories." She sighed. "What memories?"Sharpay asked curiously. "Shar, I am going to tell you something I never told anyone before. Please, promise me you'll never tell anyone!" She whispered. Sharpay nodded. Gabriella took a deep breath. "At my old school, I really was an encyclopedia. I didn't do anything else. Just read, all day, no friends, nothing. Just read. Everyone called me an encyclopedia. To top it off, I was not very pretty. I wasn't even close! I had big bushy mangled hair. Big, dorky glasses. Braces. My skin was way too dark because I didnt take care of it. Frumpy, wrinkled clothes. And you know why? Because I was too busy reading. When I heard that we were moving, I could've laughed with joy! In three months, we were moving out of that wretched place. I decided that books are not everything. So I raised the money, then I went crazy. I went to a hair solon, and got my hair super shiny and straight. Went to the eye doctor, and requested contacts. I bribed my orthodontist, to get the braces off. I went to the spa everyday, and day by day, my skin was improving. I also bought a whole new wardrobe. Then it was time to go. Time to make a whole new life." Gabriella finished. Sharpay looked shocked. "You...you're serious? Gabriella nodded. "Now, I really feel bad!" Sharpay groaned. Gabriella hugged her. "You didn't know!" "Im glad that you could trust me with your secret." Sharpay smiled. Gabriella smiled back. "I can always trust you, Payday!"_

"_Arrrrggggg!" Chad threw the basketball against the wall. "What's up with you?" Sharpay asked concerned. "Why do so many people think that basketball is my life!" Chad yelled. "Well...they see you with a basketball everyday. You are always early to basketball practice. You're earlier than Coach Bolton! You have a basketball court, not only in your yard, but you have a mini one in your room! You..."Chad put his hand over her mouth. "I think we get it," Chad muttered. "My bus comes late most of the time, so I just grab a basketball and shoot some hoops. Then, every single day, I fail to notice the bus coming, so I have to run all the way up. So it never occurs to me to put the ball down. About the early thing, my dad always wanted me to be perpetual. And since he died, I wanted to live up to his expectations. That's why I never cut my hair. My dad had a fro too. Sharpay's eyes widened. "So that's why you wont let Taylor cut your hair. Chad nodded. "You're probably wondering why Im telling my worst enemy this, when my own girlfriend doesn't even know. Sharpay laughed. "Yeah, can you please tell me why?" "Well, I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I don't want, oh my god! He lost a dad, we need to comfort him! That's why I made up the dad's away on a business trip thing. "I can understand that. But why did you tell me?" "First, as you are my enemy, you will feel less sorry for me. Don't get me wrong! I know you will care greatly for me. But not like all my lovesick friends. Especially Tay." "That's understandable. Does Gabby know? She's another one of your enemy."Sharpay asked. "I didn't tell her, but I think she suspects it. She's a smart girl, you know!"Chad laughed. "Yes, she is!" Sharpay laughed. "I also told you, because I feel as if I can trust you. A lot!" Chad said seriously. "You can count on me! I wont tell anyone! And I'll try to divert Taylor every time she wants to cut your hair. I think we should let Gabby know too. So she can help you too." "Okay," Chad nodded._

"_Taylee!" Sharpay hugged her friend. "Hey Payday!" Taylor laughed. Did you get my messages? I sent like five, so you should have!" Sharpay chirped. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yes I did! I also received the fruit basket and chocolates!" Sharpay stared intently at her. "What?" Taylor asked. "Why do you always do that?" Sharpay asked. "Do what?" Taylor scrunched her eyebrows. "Use sarcasm! You use it at least four times a day!" Sharpay laughed. Taylor relaxed. "I don't know why I use it so much! I guess it makes me look cleverer!" Taylor explained. "Cleverer? Tay, you are tremendously smart! The lowest grade you ever gotten was a 90!" Sharpay said confused. "Yeah, but that's book smart. I want to be noticed for my wits, not my nerdy skills!" "But you are noticed. You are the coolest nerd I ever met! Gabby ties with you, but that's beside the point." "When I was growing up, everyone thought I was just a nerd, so they didn't play with me. But then, one time, there was this bully, who was picking on a girl. I stood up for her using my sarcasm. He was really stupid so he didn't get it. Everyone started laughing at his stupidness , so he ran away. Everyone said I was clever, so I finally made friends. I never wanted to be friendless so I made more and more witty comebacks. It's a huge part of me!" Taylor sighed._

_Sharpay was getting her books out of her locker. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. "What the...Troy!" Sharpay giggled. Troy spun her around twice before setting her down. He pushed her against the lockers. "What? You didn't miss me?" Troy whispered in her ear. "No, I didn't, thank you very much. Now can you let me go?" Sharpay hid her smile. Oh, so you didn't miss me? Well, did you miss this?" He kissed her. He kissed her passionately. They were thankful that it was the end of the day and no one was there. They slid to the floor. They broke apart. Troy looked into her eyes. "I love you. I love you so very much." Troy whispered. Sharpay grinned. "I love you too! A lot!" Sharpay lovingly stroked his cheek. "Promise me, that we will never break up for a stupid reason." Troy pleaded. "I will never break it with you, Troy! Don't you know that?" Sharpay looked into his puppy-dog eyes. Troy slowly took something out of his pocket. It was a red velvet box. He took a ring out of it. Sharpay gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. He slipped it on her finger. "This is a promise ring. It symbolizes our love for each other. As long as you love me, you cant take it off." Troy stroked her hair. "I will never take it off! Never!" Sharpay and Troy started kissing again._

_End Flashback_

Sharpay gasped. "Oh my god. No wonder they were so pissed. I caused Gabby to remember her bad past. I made fun of Chad's dilemma about his dad! I made Tay lose her confidence. I broke Troy's heart. I lost everyone's trust!" Sharpay looked at the promise ring on her finger. She kissed it. "Im not breaking my promise even if you might Troy. Im never taking off this ring. I got myself into this mess to protect you guys. And that's how it's gonna be," Sharpay got up and wiped the tears. She fixed herself and walked out. She was surrounded by the East High student body. They were casting mean glares at her. "Oh great! Im back to being the Ice Queen." Sharpay thought. She pushed her way through the crowd.

The days wore on. Sharpay wasn't like an Ice Queen but she was treated like one. She got hateful glares from everyone. One time, the gang stopped in front of her. Then they made a huge show of throwing all the stuff Sharpay gave them in her face. Gabriella and Taylor ripped off their friendship bracelets and threw them on the floor and walked away. Chad took off his bling necklacethat Sharpay made for him and gave it back to Sharpay. Troy didn't even have the ring on his finger when she saw him next. Sharpay was overcome with sadness. She spent the days friendless. Also she had a hard time avoiding Jason. He seemed happy. Why wouldn't he? Sharpay lost her friends. That's what he wanted.

Sharpay's life couldn't have been worse. She was wrong. The worst thing that could happen to her happened in 7th period drama.

"As you all know, the musical is coming up! I have found myself very busy so I wont be holding auditions. I have assigned parts. "Sharpay Evans, you have the part of Milena. The main role. Troy Bolton, you play Eric. Milena's lover. Gabriella Montez, you have the part of Tracy. Milena's best friend.Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth, you play Eric's co-workers. I want you five to work after school today on your lines. Okay? " Mrs. Darbus explained.

"Oh great! We have to work with the Ice Queen!" Troy groaned. The gang sighed. Sharpay slid as far as she could in her seat. She tried hard to hold back tears.

**That was the third chapter! Did you like it? Review please!**


	4. the truth

**Thanx for all the reviews! Love you all! Okay this is the next chappy! You have been asking me about what happened between Sharpay and Jason. Well, now you are gonna find out! I hope you like it!**

Sharpay walked into the auditorium. The rest of the gang were already there laughing at some joke Chad was telling. They stopped when they heard Sharpay's usual clacking of heels. "Well, um...should we get started on the play?" Sharpay asked timidly. They didn't say anything. They just shoved past her onto the stage. Sharpay sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

The day was _definitely_ not going well. All they did was make fun of Sharpay. One time Sharpay hit herself against the wall. Troy looked as if he was going to help her, but then he stopped. He just turned around and started talking to Taylor. Sharpay saddened and got up sulkily.

"Look, maybe we should rehearse this later." Sharpay said quietly. "Finally! I was dying in here!" Troy sighed. Sharpay looked down. "Let's get the hell out of this place! I feel so cold! The Ice Queen is freezing me!" Chad rubbed himself dramatically. They laughed. Sharpay started to get off the stage. Gabriella stuck her foot out. Sharpay tripped and fell off the stage. Pain shot through her. They laughed. They walked out of the auditorium still laughing.

Troy and the others were about to leave when they ran into Jason. "Yo, Jason my man!" Chad shouted. Jason ignored this. "Where's Sharpay?" He asked. "In the auditorium," Taylor replied. Jason took off. They looked at each other confused. Then took off after him. They peeked into the auditorium and snuck in. They met a very ugly sight.

"My dear, dear Sharpay, why are you so frightened?" Jason sneered. "Because you're here," Sharpay shot back. "Whatever happened? Why are your friends so mad at you?" Jason asked innocently. "Why do you care? You probably love what going on with me anyway!" Sharpay said angrily. "Now, why would I be happy with the way your friends are treating my girlfriend?" Jason smirked. Troy gasped. "Don't! Ever call me your girlfriend!" Sharpay shook her finger. Jason leaned into her. "Technically, I am your boy friend." Jason breathed. Sharpay pushed him off of her. "You were never my boyfriend! Brandon was my boyfriend! I loved him more than anything in the world! You are just a pathetic loser who has no life!" Sharpay screamed. She touched a nerve. He slammed her against the wall. Troy leaped from his seat. Gabriella and Chad pulled him down. "I don't give a damn about Brandon! You know what happened to him? He's dead! And he's good as dead. He deserved to die!" Jason screamed. Sharpay exploded. "THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU KILLED HIM!" Sharpay pushed him off of her. "You killed him!" Sharpay said breathing heavily. She looked as if she was going to cry. Jason laughed. An evil cold laugh. "So what? I loved you, he was in my way, I got rid of him! And the same thing is going to happen to Troy!" Jason grinned wickedly. All little color in Sharpay's face left it.

"Troy's not my boyfriend. None of those idiots are my friends! Puh-leez! I would never hang with them for real!" Sharpay said scandalized. She was a very good actress, but not good enough. Jason could see right through it. "You're just saying that because you don't want me to kill your boyfriend and all your other friends!" Jason breathed. He walked over to her. Sharpay closed her eyes. He pulled out a silver object. A knife. Sharpay forgot to breathe. He pressed the cold blade to her throat. Sharpay gulped. Gabriella gasped. "I can kill them all in a second. You know that." Jason whispered. He put the knife back into his pocket. He walked to the door. "I love you, Sharpay!" Jason smiled and left.

Sharpay collapsed on the floor crying. She felt someone hug her. Sharpay looked up. It was Troy. Troy was hugging her, Gabriella was rubbing her back, Taylor held her hand, and Chad played with her hair. "What are you doing here? I thought you left?" Sharpay quickly dried her eyes. "We were about to, then Jason asked for you, we got suspicious, we came after you." Taylor explained. "That means...you heard everything!" Sharpay gasped. "Let's...just forget about that for now." Troy kissed her head. "Does that mean, you're not mad at me anymore?" Sharpay sniffled. They shook their heads and smiled. Sharpay immediately hugged Gabby, Tay, and Chad. Then she jumped on top of Troy. Troy laughed. "You know, I never threw away the promise ring," Troy said producing the ring and slipping back on his finger. "I never took mine off. You didn't love me for a few days?" Sharpay pouted. "I will always love you, no matter what happens to that ring," Troy kissed her. It tasted sweet. Sharpay smiled at him. The others grinned.

Later that night, everyone was at Sharpay's house. "Hey, um...maybe we could make new friendship bracelets? Since, we tore them," Gabriella mumbled. "We don't have to!" Sharpay smiled. They looked at her weirdly. "Cuz, I already made them!" Sharpay said taking out two colorfully beaded bracelets and the silver bling necklace. "You already made them?" Taylor asked. "Well, I was bored since I had no one to hang out with. Also I was kinda hoping we'd become friends again," Sharpay explained. "But, if you don't like them, I could always throw them aw..."Gabriella and Taylor quickly snatched the bracelets and put them on and Chad hurriedly put the necklace back on. "Perfect fit!" Gabriella exclaimed. The three girls giggled. Chad smiled.

The gang started to watch "Just Married," Sharpay was so engrossed in the movie, she didn't notice everyone looking worriedly at her. "Um...who wants popcorn?" Troy asked. Everyone's hands went up. "I'll go get some," Troy began gesturing wildly at the others to follow him. "Um, Im going to get some soda," Chad said. "Me too," Taylor replied. "Uh, Im going to see if there's anything sweet!" Gabriella got up also. Sharpay just nodded. The gang went into the kitchen.

"Okay, Im really worried about that Jason guy." Chad said seriously. "Me too. Who knew that Jason could be such a creep!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Do you think we should ask her?" Taylor asked. "Well we kinda have to. How are we supposed to protect her if we don't even know what were protecting her from?" Troy considered. "All we know that it concerns a murder," Gabriella reminded them. "So we ask her tonight?" Chad asked. The others nodded.

They finished watching the movie. "Well Im bored! What do you wanna do know?" Sharpay asked cheerfully. "We wanted to ask you something," Taylor said. "Sure, anything!" Sharpay smiled. "We want to know what happened between you and Jason," Gabriella said quietly.

The smile slid off her face. "I don't... think I can tell you that," Sharpay muttered. "Please! We need to know! We can protect you!" Troy pleaded. "I don't care what happens to me! You need to protect yourselves! The night was awesome but you have to go back to hating me and singing bitchy songs about me." Sharpay half yelled. "But, we don't want to go back to that! Not when you did it to protect us! Especially when you need to be protected!" Chad yelled back. Sharpay sighed. "Fine, this is my story." Sharpay began.

_Flashback_

_I was 15 years old. I lived in New York. I had great friends. Liz Willis, Casey McDonald, Newt Livingston, Matt Daniels, and of course Brandon Reeves. Now, me and my friends were just hanging out when Jason asked me out to the dance. I just thought that he was a boy who needed a date. So I said yes. After the dance, I didn't think much about him. I didn't know that he liked me a lot. So much that it turned into desperation, to obsession, finally to possession. I started dating Brandon. Of course Jason did not like that. So he just watched enviously by the sidelines. Finally he went mad. Me and Brandon were just strolling in the park when we heard a gunshot. I looked around then I found Brandon lying on the ground, blood pouring out of him. Then before I had a chance to think, Jason grabbed me and took me to his house. He was about to rape me when we heard a car screeching to a stop in front of his house. He yanked me up, and took me outside. We were surrounded by my whole family and friends. My dad came charging at him, but he grabbed me and put the gun to my head. I knew he wouldn't kill me but the way his hand was shaking, it could go off any second. I guess, Ryan saw that too, because he ran up, and pulled me out of his grip. Bad move. Another shot and Ryan was writhing on the floor grabbing his stomach which was where the bullet hit him. He hurt every single person in his way. He pushed mom to the ground. He punched my dad in the face. Liz and Casey stood in front of him. He just slammed Liz's head into a tree. She slid onto the ground unconscious. He did the same with Casey. He kicked Matt in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He jumped into our car, and took off. Newt leaped forward and his foot got stuck under the car. Jason ran over his leg. We didn't think about Jason at the moment. We got everyone to the hospital. _

_Mom just got a few bruises. Dad had a broken nose. Newt's leg got shattered into about 10 pieces. But luckily they could fix that. Liz and Casey were in coma for about two weeks. And Ryan had the worst case of all. He was this close to dying. But they could fix him too, though he had to take a shot twice a month. And Brandon...he was dead. It's funny how much trouble I could cause._

_End Flashback_

Sharpay finished. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. Gabriella and Taylor were crying. Chad looked blank from shock. And Troy? Troy was shaking all over. "Oh. My. God! Me and Chad led him straight to you! It's our fault that you're in this mess!" Troy mentally kicked himself. Sharpay kissed him. "He was going to find me sooner or later. It's my fault. I should've told you about him the minute I had you guys alone." Sharpay smiled at him.

Chad put his arm around her. "What did your parents say about this?" Chad asked. "Uh...well...who wants chocolate pudding? I want chocolate pudding! Let me go get some!" Sharpay said cheerfully. She got up but Gabriella and Troy pulled her back down. "What did your parents say, Sharpay?" Gabriella's eyes bored into hers. "Uh...well they, um...they don't know..."Sharpay bit her lip. "What!!!They don't know that this mad man is around you!" Troy exploded. "I didn't want to worry them! Mom would have a fit!" Sharpay said reasonably. "Oh! So when they come back and you are in Jason's clutches, your mom would be all happy and cheerful!" Taylor said sarcastically. "When you put it like that, it seems bad." Sharpay mumbled. "Ya think?!" Chad rolled his eyes. "That's it, Im calling Ryan!" Gabriella took out her phone.

Gabriella waited for Ryan to pick up. Sharpay was sitting on Troy's lap, quiet and scared. Troy hugged her assuredly. Sharpay smiled. "Hello RyRy!" Gabriella giggled. "Hey GabbyGab!" Ryan laughed. Gabriella giggled again then turned serious. "Listen Ry, we have a problem." Gabriella said. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked worriedly. "Sharpay can tell you that," Gabriella handed the phone to Sharpay. "Hey Ryan! How's mom and dad?" Sharpay really was a good actress. The gang admired her. "They're good but what's wrong?" Ryan said impatiently. "We have a new student," Sharpay stalled. "So?" Ryan rolled his eyes. "You know him!" Sharpay said stalling again. "Really? Who?" Ryan sounded bored. "Listen, Payday, I don't have time for this! What's wrong?" Ryan said exasperatedly. "Okay, his name is Jason Miller and he's in every single one of my classes!" Sharpay said quickly. "Can you please tell me what's wro...wait...did you just say Jason _Miller?_"Ryan asked. "Huh-uh," Sharpay laughed weirdly. "As in, Jason from New York? The one who made your life a living hell." Sharpay closed her eyes. "Huh-uh." "How did he find you?" Ryan said quite calmly. "Well Troy and Chad met him in the store, and invited him to our house..." Sharpay was cut off by Ryan. "Can I kill them right now," Ryan said still calm. "NO!" Troy and Chad said in unison. "Okay I cant really keep calm right now. WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU LEAD HIM TO MY SISTER!!!!!!!!" Ryan yelled into the phone. Sharpay dropped the phone on the floor like a poisonous spider. Gabriella picked it up, and held it at arms length. "Listen, just calm down..." "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!!! THE BLOODY BASTARD WHO SCARRED MY SISTER"S LIFE IS CREEPING AROUND HER!!!! AND YOU"RE EXPECTING ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!!" Ryan shouted himself hoarse. "Okay, okay, don't calm down! Just stop shouting! You're scaring Sharpay even more!" Troy said. Ryan calmed down. "Okay fine. Sorry. Can I talk to Shar?" Ryan asked. Sharpay took the phone timidly. "Shar, why didn't tell me?" Ryan asked breathing heavily. "I just...wasn't thinking straight." Sharpay trembled. Gabriella squeezed her. "Were coming back, just hang on," Ryan said. Sharpay nodded.

**That's the fourth chapter! I wasn't going to have Ryan in the story, but what the heck! I missed Ryan so I brought him back! Excuse me for my bad language. It just seemed to fit the mood. Did you like it? Review pleez! **


	5. Ryan's back

1**Hey Peoples!!!!!!! Thanx for the reviews! Im not sure about where Im going to head this story. I might need some help from you guys. So tell me what you would like to happen. This chapter is basically about Ryan's coming. Love ya! **

The next day, Sharpay was getting books from her locker. Gabriella and Troy walked into East High. They spotted Sharpay, and walked over to her. Sharpay shooed them away with her eyes. They looked at each other and walked away.

The gang minus Sharpay were sitting at their table poking at their lunch. Troy's eyes wandered over to Sharpay sitting by herself trying to ignore the snide remarks from the student body. Troy couldn't bear it. "Dude, I know it's hard to see Sharpay like this, but this is what Sharpay wants us to do. If you love her, you will just listen to her!" Chad put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but...look at this. Sharpay has gone back to being treated like an ice queen! And were the ones who did that to her!" Troy said exasperatedly.

"Yeah. I mean we seriously blew our top! I mean, we could've just ignored her and be mean to her. But we turned the whole school against her!" Gabriella said sadly. The group sighed.

"We shouldn't have...what the hell is he doing?!" Troy fumed. The group spun around. Jason had set himself beside Sharpay. He whispered something to her. Sharpay whitened. Sharpay said something to him and jumped out of her seat . She hurriedly walked out of the cafeteria. She gave Troy a glance that told him everything was okay. Troy nodded.

The school bell rang and Sharpay walked out of the building. She felt a pair of tan arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. Sharpay gave Troy a quick peck on the lips and hugged Gabriella and Taylor. "I missed you guys!" Sharpay whined.

"We missed you too!" Gabriella giggled.

"What did that jerk say to you?" Chad asked seriously. The others nodded.

"Nothing! Everything's okay! He just said that he wanted a second chance. As if! I just said there never was any chance and then I ran away." Sharpay leaned her head on Troy's shoulder.

Troy looked as if he was going to comment but Sharpay put a finger to his lips. "Let's just forget about Jason! As long as you keep ignoring me at school, everything will be fine. Wanna do something tonight? It's a Friday after all!" Sharpay smiled hopefully. The others laughed.

They first went to watch a movie. Chad and Taylor ended up making out and Troy and Sharpay cuddled up to each other. Gabriella watched the happy couples enviously. She missed her RyRy! Later they headed to Starbucks. A caramel frappachino for Gabriella, an espresso for Troy, Double Chocolate Chip frappachinos for Chad and Taylor, and a Mocha Frappachino for Sharpay. They went to Sharpay's house a bit earlier than planned. Gabriella became really hyper after her coffee. Apparently she added a lot of extra sugar to an already sweet frappe. Try 6 packs.

"I love sugar! Yes I do! I love sugar how bout you!" Gabriella sang on the top of her lungs.

Chad covered his ears. "Do you realize that her voice doesn't sound so melodious now. Apparently she has to make an effort to sing!" Taylor slapped his arm. "What! It's the truth!"

"La la la la! We're all in this together! Go wildcats! Rock on everybody! " Gabriella shut herself in Sharpay's room. Taylor and Sharpay giggled at their friend's ditzy behavior.

"Sharpay? Are you home?" a familiar voice called. Sharpay jumped from the couch.

"Ryan!" Sharpay ran over to a tall blond. She threw herself on him causing him to laugh.

"Well, just ignore us then!" Mrs. Evans laughed.

"Mom! Dad! I missed you guys!" Sharpay gave each of them a hug and kiss.

Mr. Evans laughed a then turned serious. "Sharpay, is it true that Jason is back?" Sharpay frowned. She looked down.

"That would be a yes," Troy and the gang chose that moment to come into the picture.

Mrs. Evans looked hysterical. "Mom! It's going to be alright! Troy and everyone else is already helping me! The only reason Jason will strike is if he finds out that Im dating Troy. Were pretending that were not on speaking terms! Jason thinks Im all alone and back to being an ice queen!" Sharpay explained.

"I don't know, Payday. That seems like a risky plan. One word that you're together, and Jason will be furious." Ryan said gravely.

"Well what else can we do? Jason hasn't done anything to get him arrested." Sharpay mumbled.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't put him on watch." Taylor reminded them.

"We tried," Ryan said quietly. "Those idiots didn't think it was a big deal. We tried everything. Dad tried to bribe them, mom got on her hands and knees! They just stood there shaking their heads. I just wanted to punch them."

"And Im glad you didnt!" Mr. Evans said sharply. "Those fools! Well, he's not on watch. And he is in every single one of you classes, Shar? Oh, this is not good. We have to do something."

"Dad, no! Please don't say we have to move again! We already moved from New York to Albuquerque! Don't make us move again!" Sharpay pleaded.

"Shar's right. We cant just run away from him! If he could find her now, he's gonna find her again!" Ryan said. Sharpay nodded.

"I am not moving to Antarctica!" Sharpay said hysterically. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Well, it could have been running through your heads!" Sharpay defended herself.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Mrs. Evans considered. Ryan and Sharpay and Mr. Evans looked at her incredulously. "What?" Mrs. Evans said dignified.

"Let's talk about Jason later. Who wants chocolate cream pie?" Mr. Evans asked.

"He said your amazing she said then why you waiting, no more deliberating. What you doing let's get to it. Just like that they," Gabriella jumped down the stairs wearing one of Sharpay's outfits. "Baby, I can see us moving like that. Baby I can see us touching like that. Baby I can see us kissing like that. We don't need no more that he said she said!" Gabriella started dancing like a crazy woman. Then she spotted Ryan.

"Ryan! You're home! Yay!" Gabriella jumped on Ryan squeezing the life out of him. Ryan awkwardly patted her back.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryan looked at Gabriella weirdly.

"Too much sugar mixed with coffee." Troy and Chad laughed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed as Sharpay and Gabriella started singing.

_Gabriella: Let me know that it's gonna be you_

_Sharpay: Boy, you got some things to prove_

_Gabriella: Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_Sharpay: I don't want you to run away_

_Gabriella: So let me know that you'll call on time_

_Sharpay: Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Gabriella: Will you wipe my tears away_

_Sharpay: Will you hold me closer_

They received a tremendous applause from their audience which consisted of Troy, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Mrs, Evans, and Mr. Evans. The girls took a bow, laughed giddily, and hugged each other tightly.

"Girls," Troy, Chad, and Ryan rolled their eyes. Taylor hit Chad over the head. Chad chased her around. Troy and Ryanlaughed.

**That was the fifth chappy! Did you like it? I wanted to add a little fluffiness with the seriousness. Did you like my Ryan entrance? Oh my god, I couldn't get Ashley Tisdale's He said she said or Vanessa Hudgens' Say ok out of my head! Like I said before, Im not sure where Im gonna head this story so message me some ideas. Love ya!**

**Sanjana**


	6. troypay love

1**Thanx for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! **

The next day was pretty normal except for the fact that Gabriella was more perkier than she had been in the last few days. Probably because she had her boyfriend back. She was still confused about her hyperness last night. She refused to believe it so the others let it go.

"Hey Tay," Chad sat down next to his girlfriend of eight months.

"What's up Chad!" Taylor kissed him.

"Wanna do something tonight? We could go to the movies." Chad asked.

"Mmm okay! Where are the others?" Taylor asked.

"Well...Gabriella and Ryan are making out and Troy and Sharpay are out somewhere."

Taylor raised her eyebrows. "Too much info.!"

_Meanwhile_

"Troy! Where are you taking me?" Sharpay laughed. Troy had covered her eyes and was steering her to a place unknown to Sharpay.

"You'll see," Troy whispered and kissed her cheek. Sharpay giggled. Finally Troy stopped and let Sharpay see before her. She gasped.

"Troy! This is beautiful!" Sharpay looked at Troy. There was a red and white checkered blanket and on top was two plates and a picnic basket. And the scenery was gorgeous! The darkness of the night went well with the golden glow from the lights shimmering above the park. Troy led her over to the blanket and sat her down.

"What would you like, Mademoiselle?" Troy said with a french accent.

Sharpay laughed. "What do you serve, Chef Bolton?" Sharpay countered.

"We have chicken pasta which is magnefique. We also have Italian rolls and French bread which is mwah," Troy kissed his fingers.

Sharpay gasped. "All of my favorites! How delightful! Who on earth made all of these delicacies?" Sharpay smiled.

"I did. My mom has a whole book of recipes and I just picked the ones a certain Sharpay Evans loves." Troy went back to his normal accent.

"You made it? Oh, great! Im gonna have food poisoning for the next three weeks!" Sharpay said scandalized.

Troy looked at her blankly for a second then he saw the sparkle in her eyes. "My god, Evans! I can never tell when you're acting or not!" Troy laughed.

"That's the point! Im an actress! A great one in fact!" Sharpay curtsied dramatically.

Troy laughed. "You are such a drama queen!" Sharpay fake shoved him. He fell backwards bringing Sharpay down with him. Sharpay landed on top of him. Blue eyes met brown. Their lips drew nearer and nearer then all of a sudden Sharpay drew back and jumped off of him. Troy got up and chased her. Sharpay screamed and ran away. Troy caught her by her waist and whirled her around. Sharpay screamed with joy. They continued playing like that then finally Sharpay sat herself back down.

"All that running made me hungry," Sharpay gasped for breath.

"Yeah me too. Here," Troy put some pasta on Sharpay's plate then his own. Then he passed some bread.

"Wow, it's still warm!" Sharpay said surprised.

"Yeah, I asked my mom and she gave me this type of pot that keeps the heat in." Troy explained. Sharpay watched Troy dig in into his food. Troy noticed this. "What?" Troy asked her.

Sharpay smiled poutingly. "Twoy, will you feed me?" Sharpay said in a baby voice. Troy laughed then spooned some pasta into Sharpay's open mouth. He fed her a couple of bites, then on the next one, he put it into his own mouth.

"Hey!" Sharpay said still in the baby voice.

"Well, I need to eat too!" Troy said with a puppy-dog smile.

Sharpay grinned and shoveled some food into his mouth. Finally they were done eating. Now they were laying on the ground watching the stars.

"It's really beautiful out here. Thanks for bringing me here." Sharpay kissed him.

"Hey, I did all of this to say that Im sorry for not trusting our love and going all against you when you "broke up" with me." Troy looked at her apologetically.

"Let's just forget about that. After all you're the music in me." Sharpay looked into his eyes.

_Sharpay: when I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong_.

_Troy: Cuz, you're the music in me_

_Troy and Sharpay: It's living in all of us_

_Sharpay: And it's brought us here because_

_Troy and Sharpay: You're the music in me_

_Sharpay: Na Na Na Na_

_Troy: Na Na Na Na yeah _

_Troy and Sharpay: You are the music in me_

On the last note, Troy and Sharpay's lips met in a passionate kiss. It began to rain but they didn't care. All they cared about was being in each other's warm embrace.

**Oh my god! I love this chapter! Possibly because it's funny and romantic. Or maybe it's just because I am such a big Troypay fan! ****I wrote this chapter for all those troypay fans who want a little fluffiness in this story. Dont you just think a kiss in the rain is romantic? I think it is! I just wanna say thank you to KatieMalfoy19 for giving me the cute idea about the chasing thing. So thanks Katie! Don't you just love "You're the music in me?" I love that song! Im not a major fan of Sharpay's version though. But I still love Troypay! I am so not a troyella fan! No flames, troyella fans! Pleez and thank you! Yeah, I know. Im talking too much. I just love to talk. Talk, talk, talk, talk...yeah I'll shut up now. A long review pleez! **


	7. school with ryan

1**Thanx for all the great reviews! Im soooo sorry** **for not updating for soooo long! I have been soooo busy with holiday shopping and school! But I finally have the chapter finished! So enjoy!**

Sharpay laid on her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. She was thinking about the night. That kiss was perfect. She sighed contentedly then fell asleep.

The next morning, Sharpay went downstairs, greeted her parents, and grabbed a piece of toast. She sat between her father and her brother. Mr. Evans put down his paper and gazed gravely at his daughter. Sharpay's smile turned into a frown.

"We need to talk about this sooner or later. I pick sooner." Mr. Evans said sternly. Sharpay nodded. "We decided that we wont move, but we need to get Jason out of the picture."

"How?" Sharpay asked. "He hasn't done anything!"

"We know, Payday, but maybe we can lure him in a trap. Maybe Shar can lead him on..."Ryan was interrupted by Mrs. Evans screeching voice.

"No! I will not let my daughter play games with a murderer! Never!" Mrs. Evans yelled.

"She's right. I wish there was something we can do!" Mr. Evans put his head on the table.

"There's nothing we can do! He's too good! I was the one that brought him into our lives. I was the one that is making my family so worried. Maybe I should just give him what he wants! Me," Sharpay cried.

Mrs. Evans hurried over and hugged her. "Don't talk like that baby. Everything's going to be okay. We'll figure it out." She said soothingly.

"Maybe you two should head to school." Mr. Evans finally smiled.

Ryan gently pulled his sister up and they both exited the house. All the way to school, Sharpay stayed quiet. Ryan looked at her. "Hey! Don't worry! You heard mom, everything's gonna be fine!" Ryan tried to cheer her up.

Sharpay looked at her brother. "Im sorry for dragging everyone into this mess. This is all my fault!" Sharpay sniffled.

Ryan raised her chin. "Hey, it's not you're fault. Stop thinking it is."

_Ryan: My sister is pretty, my sister is sweet._

_Sharpay (weakly): My brother is weird, there's nothing he cant eat._

_Ryan: She is loud, and she is slow._

_Sharpay (regaining strength): He is cute, always on the go._

_Ryan: She can sing, she cant dance._

_Sharpay (fully): I can too, I am the best!_

_Ryan: Maybe she is, maybe she's not._

_Sharpay: I will rock your world, Im so hot._

By the time they arrived, Sharpay was laughing along with her brother. They walked into east high, everyone turned.

"Hey Ryan!"

"What's up Ryan!"

"Glad you're back Ryan!"

"Hi Ryan!"

Ryan greeted his classmates, then led sister away.

"Why are they ignoring you? They never do that." Ryan asked.

"Long story short, we didn't know so we made the whole school turn against her," Chad explained. Ryan gave Gabriella a hug, meanwhile staring Chad down.

"Don't you think she has enough on her plate already without the school hating her!" Ryan hissed. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She knew they were talking about her.

"We didn't know! Gosh!" Troy defended.

"I know you're talking about my problem, you don't have to whisper!" Sharpay scowled.

"Sorry," the gang chorused.

"It's better like this. Now, Jason thinks everyone including them, hates me!" Sharpay insisted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some Ice Queen things to do! Tootles!"

The gang walked in the opposite direction. Suddenly, Ryan's smile turned into a frown. The others turned to see what caused Ryan's sudden change of mood. Jason had walked into East High. He caught Ryan's gaze and walked over.

"Hey man!" Troy gave him a high five. Ryan stared at him then he remembered the plan.

"Yo, what's up! Who's this?" Jason feigned innocence.

Ryan scowled. "Im Ryan," Ryan slowly put his hand out to shake. They clenched each other's hands as if to break each other's fingers.

Gabriella, noticing this, said, "So! Let's head off to class!" Gabriella gave Ryan a meaningful glance. He nodded.

Sharpay sat alone yet again, at lunch. She wished she could be sitting with her friends, laughing at Chad for being so stupid or something. The gang kept stealing glances at her. Sharpay looked around then risked a small wave at them. They grinned. Sharpay smiled a bit, then looked at the clock. There was fifteen minutes left of lunch.

"Well, I might as well go get my books." Sharpay got up and exited the lunchroom. She spun her combination dial. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and something told her it wasn't Troy. She closed her eyes and turned around. It was Jason. Sharpay looked horrified. The hall was empty, since everyone was still at lunch.

"Hey babe," Jason sneered.

"Wha...what do you want?" Sharpay said with as much courage she could muster.

"Well, were alone. This would be the perfect time to make out, wouldn't it?" Jason smirked.

He was caving in on her. There was no way she could escape.

"No! Go away! Please!" Sharpay begged.

He caved in still. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. His lips were inches from hers. All of a sudden, the weight was lifted. Sharpay looked up. Ryan slammed Jason into a locker.

'What the hell! Stay away from my sister!" He defined every word with a blow. "Shar! Run! Now!" Ryan held Jason, who was bleeding.

Sharpay took off only to be grabbed and pulled into Mrs. Darbus's classroom. She was about to scream but a hand stifled it.

"Shhh, it's just us," Gabriella and Troy said together. Sharpay peered into the faces of her friends. She sighed in relief, then leaned into Troy.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded.

Ryan came into the room. "I swear, if he pulls a stunt like that again, I'll kill him! How are you, Pay?"

"Im fine, thanks. How did you know to come after me?" She asked.

"We didn't. We thought that since everyone was at lunch, we could visit you without any problem." Chad explained.

"Why didn't you let me and Chad help you?" Troy said grudgingly.

"If you use your brain, you'd realize that if you help, you'll blow your cover!"Ryan rolled his eyes. Troy scowled. Sharpay laughed.

"Hey! Where is he, anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"Nurse's office. We wont get in trouble since he's gonna make an excuse. Or we can just tell them the truth," Ryan winked. Gabriella giggled.

"So, how bad in shape was he?" Chad asked interested.

"Uh...let's just say he's gonna need a lot of help." Ryan looked down. They laughed.

"Well, thanks for your help. I better go now." Sharpay said. She hugged her brother, and friends and kissed Troy. Then she walked out. They sighed.

"This is gonna be more difficult than we thought." Taylor said worriedly.

"This sucks!" Ryan said suddenly anger in his voice. "Every time, he's alone with her, he's gonna pull something!"

"Well, what can we do?" Troy said helplessly.

"I don't know, but whatever we do, Jason's gonna pay. He's gonna pay dearly." Ryan's voice suddenly became dark and eerie.

"You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" Gabriella asked anxiously.

Ryan laughed. "Im not going to do anything. But Jason committed a lot of bad things. Do you know what attempted rape and murder have in common?"

They shook their heads.

"They're sins. And no one gets away with sins. What goes around comes around. And a lot of things are coming his way!" Ryan punched the wall closest to him.

"Um...Ryan, you need to calm down." Troy pat his back.

"Yeah, you're so furious, you made a dent in the wall!" Chad said gesturing towards the wall.

Indeed, there was a large dent in the middle of the wall.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella and Taylor yelled.

"Mrs. Darbus is not going to like that." Troy suppressed a laugh.

Ryan looked down at his fist. "Maybe, I do need to calm down."

Gabriella jumped on his back and the crew left the room.

_Later that day_

"The musical is coming soon. And...why is there a big dent in my theater?" Mrs. Darbus sounded mad.

Sharpay looked startled and Ryan shrunk in his chair. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor tried so hard not to laugh.

"Whoever did this, thank you." Mrs. Darbus stroked her chin.

Ryan sat up in his chair with a dumbstruck look on his face.

The gang choked back louder laughs. Sharpay got the idea that Ryan was the one that did it, and smiled giddily.

"It gives the room a very...dramatic look." Ryan looked incredulous.

The bell rang. "Well, that's the end of the day. I will see you tomorrow, and we shall discuss the _musical." _Mrs. Darbus dismissed them.

When they were sure no one was around, Sharpay jumped into Troy's arms and kissed him fiercely. He spun her around twice and put her down. Gabriella and Taylor giggled and hugged their boyfriends. Then they all joined into a group hug and giggled their way out of the school. What they didn't know, was that someone was watching them.

"So they tricked me!" Jason narrowed his eyes. "They have another thing coming."

**That was the end of chappy seven! Did you like it. I know I added a bit of religion but eh. I burst out laughing at what Mrs. Darbus** **said! Ryan's strong when he's angry! Oooooh! The plot deepens with Jason finding out. You need to wait for my next chappy to see what's gonna happen! Reviews pleez!**


	8. the tape

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sadly, this story is coming to an end! But it's not over yet! So I hope you enjoy this chappy! **

Sharpay scattered all over her room trying to find the perfect outfit for her history documentary. Finally, she found a white gown with pink frills at the bottom. She quickly did her hair in curls and light pink makeup. She approved her look and sat on the stool in front of a video camera.

"Hello, I am Elinor Roosevelt,"Sharpay stopped. She could've sworn she heard a noise. She just passed it off as her imagination.

"I lead a very unhappy childhood. I wasn't loved or cared for..."Sharpay heard a big thump outside her house. "It's probably just my brother coming back."Sharpay thought.

"My father was the only one who loved me..."She heard her window slide open. She spun around then everything was a blur.

_Meanwhile_

Ryan, Troy ,Gabby ,Chad, and Taylor were outside an ice cream parlor.

"Troy! Stop! Please! Stop! Ryan! Help me!" Gabriella gasped as Troy tickled her.

"Dude! You're killing my girlfriend!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Then tell her to stop eating my Choconut Sundae!" Troy stopped attacking her.

"I ate just one bite! God!" Gabriella panted.

"You ate three bites!" Troy scowled at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, then in a quick move, stole Troy's ice cream out of his hand and ran away.

"Gabriella! Get back here with my ice cream! Gabriella Maria Vanessa Montez!" Troy chased after her. Gabriella screamed and ran faster.

Ryan, Chad, and Taylor laughed.

"Hey Ry, where's Shar?" Taylor asked.

"I think she's doing her documentary for Mrs. Hodges." Ryan replied.

"Ooh! Who is she doing?" Taylor said interested.

"I think Elinor Roosevelt," Ryan said thoughtfully.

"Do you guys have to talk about history? I already have to hear about it from the old book faggot. I don't need another one, Tay!" Chad groaned.

"Are you saying that Im a book faggot?" Taylor asked.

Chad, not really hearing her, replied, "Yup,"

Taylor gasped. Chad realized what he said.

"No! I didn't mean that! I.." Taylor scowled at him and walked away.

"Tay? Baby? Wait, come back!" Chad chased after her.

Ryan rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream. In a few minutes, Troy and Gabriella came into view.

"I cant believe you ate the whole thing!" Troy glared at the sweet Latino.

"It was so good! Im getting it next time!" Gabriella licked her fingers.

Troy scowled at her.

"Hey! Where's Chad and Tay?" Gabriella looked around.

"Chad accidently called her a book faggot and she's mad." Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and sighed. "Let's go look for them."

After a couple of minutes, they found them...making out.

"Damn! You two make up fast don't you?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

They broke apart and blushed.

_Evan's Manor_

"Shar! We're home! Shar?" Ryan called.

"Where is she?" Gabriella scrunched her eyebrows.

"She's probably putting the finishing touches on her project," Ryan led them upstairs.

Troy opened the door and...she wasn't there. All that was there was a complete mess of clothes and shoes.

"Hey look! There's her camera for her project! It's still on?" Troy picked it up.

"They looked at each other and nodded. Ryan silently took the video tape out and hooked it to Sharpay's plasma screen. They silently watched.

_Tape_

"_Hello, I am Elinor Roosevelt." Sharpay paused. Then she went on. "I led a very unhappy childhood. I wasn't cared for or loved." She stopped again. "My father was the only one that loved me," the window slid up. _

_Sharpay spun around and came face to face with no other than Jason Miller. Sharpay stood stock still with a horrified look on her face. Jason smiled at her. He lunged for her but she stepped out of his way. _

"_Help!" Sharpay screamed._

"_No one's here, Pay! No one's gonna hear you!" Jason laughed evilly and this time caught her. _

_Sharpay screamed again. Her mascara ran down her face mixed in with her tears. She struggled against his grip and he let go of her. She tried to run away but Jason grabbed her and slammed her head against the wall. Sharpay gasped and fell to the floor unconscious. Jason grabbed her and pulled her through her window. _

_End tape_

Everyone was quiet, taking in what they just saw.

Gabriella and Taylor were crying softly thinking of what was happening to their sparkling best friend. Their hearts thumping against their rib cage.

Chad just stood there like a hopeless child wondering why the sweetest girl he has ever known, has to suffer the most out of all of them.

Ryan's face was red with fury. His clenched fists were pale white. His eyes were dancing with rage. On the inside, however, he was a scared little boy pleading for someone to help him find his precious little sister.

Troy was shaking violently from head to toe. His breathing became shallow. His heart jumping in his stomach. His mouth opened and closed failing to make a sound. His mind went blank, failing to retrieve information whatsoever.

"Jason," Everyone said murderously.

**That was the eighth chapter! I think this is the best one yet! Well, if no one understood what happened, Jason kidnapped Sharpay and everyone is hysterical. The next chappy will be** **about the rescue so stay tuned!**


	9. the rescue

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome! This is the second to last chapter! Some parts are not very good like the ending but that's because I had major writer's block! Please forgive me for that! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Where the fuck did he take her?"Gabriella cursed.

"I don't know, but when we find them, Im going to rip him limb to limb!" Troy yelled. Ryan nodded gravely.

"Where's your mom and dad?" Taylor asked.

Ryan looked at her. "I should tell them, shouldn't I?"

Taylor nodded.

Ryan whipped out his phone and walked out of the room.

_Mr. And Mrs. Evans' work place_

"Mom..." Ryan began.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Um, Sharpay isn't at home right now." Ryan stalled just like Sharpay did.

"Um, okay..." Suddenly her voice became dark and frightened. "Where is she?" Mrs. Evans' eyes widened.

Ryan couldn't control it anymore. He sobbed hysterically.

"Oh my god! No! Please tell me you're acting and this is all a very cold hearted joke!" Mrs. Evans screamed.

Everyone around her looked at her. Mr. Evans walked up to her bewildered.

Mrs. Evans dropped to the floor. "My baby! My precious baby!" She moaned.

Mr. Evans took the phone from her and was about to ask what the hell was going on, when he heard his son sobbing. He realized the worst.

"Were on our way son, were on our way," Mr. Evans said quite calmly.

Then he hung up and started shaking. He picked up his wife and made his way towards the car, not giving their fellow colleagues an explanation.

He was blocked however by his cold hearted boss.

"Where the hell do you two think you're going?" His boss sneered.

"Please move sir, we have an emergency." Mr. Evans tried to get out but the boss still blocked his way.

"What? Is your child missing?" His boss still sneered. "Well I don't care! You both have work to do! So get your asses in your chairs and finish up your work! You have nothing but ungrateful selfish little whores for children! Let me tell you something, your son is going to become a drug dealer and your daughter a stripper!"

Mr and Mrs Evans were furious by now. No one insults their children! Mr. Evans punched him in the face and Mrs. Evans kicked him in the groin. They watched him crumble and ran to their car.

_Evans' Manor_

Ryan put his phone away still sobbing. The others walked in. Gabriella rubbed his back and hugged him. She was still crying.

All of a sudden, Troy's phone rang. Troy sullenly looked at his caller id and gasped in astonishment. He quickly answered.

"Sharpay?" Everyone's heads snapped up.

_Place where Sharpay was taken_

"Troy?" Sharpay whispered. "I have no time to explain. Im at this abandoned house called London Bridge Gates." Sharpay jumped at the sound of doors slamming. " Find me!"

_Evans' Manor_

The line went dead.

"Sharpay? Sharpay!" Troy sighed and closed his phone.

"What did she say? Where is she?" Ryan looked hopeful.

Troy sighed. "She's at this place called London Bridge Gates. That's all she told me,"

"Where the hell is London Bridge Gates?" Chad asked.

No one answered, instead they ran to Sharpay's computer. Gabriella quickly mapquested the address and printed it out. Then they piled into Ryan's car and drove off. In a matter of 25 minutes, they stopped at an abandoned looking fortress. They crept quietly into the building.

Chad gently tapped Taylor's shoulder. She looked at him. He pointed at the east hallway. The gang followed his finger. And that was when they saw her.

Sharpay was sitting against the wall, her eyes closed. She looked deathly pale, with dried mascara running down her face. Her hair was frazzled. Her long dress was torn and had blood spots on it. Her feet were bare and blistered. And yet, in Troy's eyes, she still looked beautiful. He just stood there, staring at Sharpay, until a dark shadow blocked her from his view.

"Hey babe, ready to show me some love?" Jason laughed at her.

Sharpay's eyes snapped open. "Nope, not ready," Sharpay said defiantly.

"Well, too bad!" Jason grabbed her.

"Let go of me! Get off!" Sharpay screamed.

"Let go of her!" Troy yelled.

Jason and Sharpay stopped struggling. "Troy," Sharpay breathed.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be mad at her? Oh wait, that's right, you just pretended not to care for her to get me off her trail!" Jason threw Sharpay to the ground.

Troy, Ryan, and Chad charged for him. Ryan punched him in the mouth and Chad punched him in the stomach. Troy grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"How do you like to be slammed into a wall?" Troy growled.

Gabriella and Taylor hurried over to Sharpay and hugged her.

The girls watched as their boyfriends fought with the cruel murderer.

Jason managed to throw Chad off and hit him on the neck. The girls screamed as Chad crumpled to the floor. A moment later, he threw Ryan off. Jason rounded on Troy and took something silver from his pocket. A gun.

"No!" Sharpay jumped up and threw herself on him.

Troy, Gabriella, and Taylor's eyes widened. Sharpay and Jason wrestled for the gun, two shots fired. The gang gasped. Sharpay crumpled clutching her shoulder where she was shot. And Jason fell as well. The gang surrounded Sharpay.

"We need to get her to an hospital!" Gabriella shouted.

They picked her up as carefully as they could and headed for the hospital.

After, Sharpay was settled in a hospital room, Mr. And Mrs. Evans came in. Troy quickly explained everything to them.

"He's dead?" Mr. Evans asked hopefully.

Troy and Ryan nodded.

"Sharpay accidently pressed the trigger and shot him in the heart." Ryan explained.

"And we care, why?" Mrs. Evans scrunched her eyebrows.

"Well, um..."Ryan stuttered.

"Where's Sharpay?" Mr. Evans interrupted.

Gabriella led them to the hospital room where Sharpay was. They rushed in the room to their precious daughter. The gang watched as the Evans' family talked and hugged and kissed and laughed. Everything was going to be okay. Soon they came out.

"Sharpay wants to see you, Troy," Mr. Evans clapped him on the shoulder and pushed him in the room.

Troy walked into the room and sat on the bed. They just gazed at each other.

"Why did you do that? Why did you have to jump on him?" Troy asked, stroking her golden hair.

"And let him kill you? I don't think so!" Sharpay said quietly.

"He wasn't gonna kill..."

"Yes, he was! I saw my old boyfriend get killed in front of me! I don't want to see the one that I may actually love get killed too!" Sharpay looked at him.

"Am I worth possibly dying for?" Troy said quietly.

"First off, now Im even! My friends were in a coma because of me, my friend had his leg cut up for me, my brother was shot because of me, and a person died because of me! I think a little bullet wound can pay up to them! And second, yes, you're worth it," Sharpay said the last part softly.

"Don't argue with me!"

Troy closed his mouth and instead, placed a passionate kiss on her. The others, who were spying, smiled happily. Everything was definitely gonna be okay.

**That was the end! Im gonna post the epilogue soon, so watch out for it! You guys have been so great! R&R! **

**Much love!**

**Sanjana**


	10. epilogue

**This is sadly the last chapter! This is a wrap up of everything. You guys have been wonderful! Watch out for my next story, Friendship and Romance, which I will hopefully put up soon!**

As we all know, Jason was dead and Sharpay was free from fear. The gang had talked to the school and told them that everything was a misunderstanding. So now, Sharpay was back to being normally treated.

Sharpay stood by her locker and put her books away. She felt someone's hands cover her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," Troy whispered.

"Oh hi Chad! Listen, do you want to secretly meet behind the school at lunch? I know you hate keeping our relationship secret but it's the only way to keep Troy and Taylor happy!" Sharpay said.

Troy put his arms down and spun her around.

"Oh, so you've been cheating on me! With Chad! Oh, we are so over and Im going to punch him in the nose!" Troy yelled at her.

"Are you really?" Sharpay asked skeptically.

"Hmm, no," Troy kissed her.

"What's up, people!" Chad came up behind him.

Troy glared at him. "Stay away from my girlfriend, you got that!" Troy pulled Sharpay away, leaving Chad behind, utterly confused.

_Lunchtime_

"Hey, what was that about?" Chad asked.

"Oh, well I thought it was you who snuck up behind me, and I accidently told him that we were going out in secret." Sharpay answered.

Taylor spit out her drink and Ryan and Gabriella looked at her, wide-eyed.

"What?!" Taylor screeched.

Chad shook his head furiously, his curls bouncing everywhere.

"Chad, I don't think I can live the lie anymore. I broke up with Troy and I think you should do the same with Taylor," Sharpay took his hand.

"Chad! How could you! With Sharpay! What the hell!" Taylor continued yelling at him, until she heard Troy and Sharpay laughing hysterically.

Taylor and Chad looked at them, eyes narrowed.

"You are so gullible!" Sharpay choked out.

Taylor threw her banana at her, and Sharpay took it and started singing.

_Sharpay: My sister is pretty. My sister is sweet._

_My brother is weird, there is nothing he cant eat._

_Ryan: She is loud. She is slow_

_Sharpay: He is cute, always on the go!_

_Ryan: She can sing. She cant dance._

_Sharpay: I can too, I am the best!_

_Ryan: Maybe she is. Maybe she's not._

_Sharpay: I will rock your world. Im so hot!_

Ryan and Sharpay laughed and noticed everyone looking at them, oddly.

"What was that?" Troy asked, bewildered.

"It's this song we wrote when we were younger." Ryan explained.

"Whenever, one of us was down, we would always sing it, so we could be cheerful again." Sharpay added.

"It's cute," Gabriella sipped her milk.

Ryan and Sharpay grinned.

"Hey, Ry, do you think out parents will keep their job?" Sharpay asked.

"I hope so. They love their job!" Ryan replied.

"Why wouldn't they?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, when I was kidnapped, my parents tried to get out of the building. But their mean and cruel boss stopped them. Then he said some real mean things about us and they got angry so they beat him up." Sharpay explained.

"What stuff?" Chad asked.

"He said that I was gonna become a drug dealer and Sharpay a stripper." Ryan replied.

Their mouths dropped open.

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay whipped out her cell phone.

"Hey mom!" Sharpay smiled. "Well? That's great!" Sharpay yelled.

"They get to keep their job!" Sharpay clapped happily.

Someone grabbed her cell phone out of her hand. Sharpay looked up.

"No cell phones!" Mrs. Darbus raised her eyebrows.

"But...it's lunch!" Sharpay pleaded.

"No excuses! You will get this back after you serve detention after school!" Mrs. Darbus walked away with Sharpay's pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

Sharpay started banging her head on the table. The others laughed. Everything was back to normal.

**That's it! This is the end! Be sure to check out my newest story! Love ya!**


End file.
